The Daughter of Darkness
by coldcrafter
Summary: A prophecy of long ago spoke if the fall of Minecraftia. All because of one girl. Well, I'm that girl. I have always known my future and wished I could control it. Sadly, that will never happen because it's time for Minecraft's fall to rise from the Nether. (Team Crafted)
1. Chapter 1

There was an ancient prophecy, of long ago, that spoke of the fall of Minecraftia. It was said, that Herobrine would have 14 children, and only one, the youngest one, would be a girl. This girl, this innocent girl, would bring death to millions. She was said to more powerful then Notch himself, but she would only become that mighty at the right moment. It said that this girl would bring hell to the Overworld. She was given the title, Daughter of Darkness.

The prophecy was inscribed on stone tablets and kept in the temple of Salvator. Some said Salvator meant saviour, others said it meant slayer. No matter what Salvator meant to people, the Daughter of Darkness meant death and destruction. The Bellator Tablets were kept in the deepest chamber of Salvator, Obscurus Acerbus. Few people have seen them with their own eyes. The strange thing is, those few people say Salvator means saviour, but they never explained why. I know why. There are 14 tablets, one for each child of Herobrine, all proclaiming the Day of Death, when this Daughter of Darkness will rise. Only 13 sit in Obscurus Acerbus. The last piece is in the depths of the Nether.

The 13 remaining tablets tell the story of this cursed girl. She will rise from the fiery hell hole, to the Overworld. Under her fathers instruction, she leads an army to a human military base. In the pictures depicted on the tablets, it shows this demon slaying both humans, and her army. The next tablet shows her back with her army, watching humans being executed in front of her. After that, nobody knows what happens...except me.

I found the last tablet. I vowed to never show anyone. It would bring pain and suffering both to the Daughter of Darkness and humankind. I spent years trying to forget the images of death and power. Notch is the only other being who knows what I know, for that reason I pleaded for him to wipe my memory. It never succeeded. For one reason, I am the daughter of Herobrine. I am the Daughter of Darkness.

I let out a long sigh. I'm so bored! I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling, wishing for some excitement.

I am Maya. I am the youngest and only daughter of Herobrine. Blessed by Notch himself. I had thirteen older brothers, but none of them were treated the same as me. They were all in the Overworld, where as I, for as long as I could remember, was trapped in the Nether. My father did all he could to protect me. My room was constantly guarded. He trained me at an early age so I could protect myself if needed. I have never had so much as a bruise, but with attacks on the castle becoming more and more frequent that could change.

By the looks of it, we were under attack right now. How do I know? Because two wither skeletons are now standing guard at my door.

I let out a groan. The last attack I was wondering around the castle and lets just say my dad wasn't thrilled.

I need to get out of here! The wither guards are focused on the hallway, instead of me. As silent as humanly possible, I grab the gleaming diamond sword. I creep up behind the skeletons and bring my sword up in a glistening arc. I take out both of them in a single hit. I'm about to open the door, but I pause. I hear running footsteps outside my door. My room was one of the hardest to find in the maze of corridors. I open the door a crack and peer out. The footsteps are getting louder, closer.

Finally they run by my door. They aren't the usual pig-man or wither guards. They're humans. Intruders.

I clutch onto the enchanted diamond sword my father gave me and wait by the door. Chances are they'll pass my door again. I wait until the sound of footsteps grow closer.

I wait for them to be running by my door. I fling the door open and it knocks down one of them. I sprint down the hallway. I hear footsteps not far behind.

"Hey! Get back here!" One of them hollers from behind me.

I continue to run, dashing through the empty corridors. Crap! Wrong turn! Too late. Can't turn back now, I tell myself. It opens up to small room, with no way out.

I stop and turn to face them. My breathing is heavy as they stop in front of me. Before they get a chance to look at me though, I take one long blink, disguising my pure white eyes to dull green ones.

"We don't want to hurt you," one them says as he slowly walks towards me, with his hands in front of him.

"I don't care," I say with a small shake of my head, still panting. Having no actual opponents before in my life, I was surprisingly confident.

I get a good look at them. The one who is slowly approaching me wears dark grey and black, with maroon boots and gloves. His hair is brown and messy and sunglasses block his eyes. The one to his left wears a light blue astronaut suit with an orange visor. To his right stands a boy with dark red hair and lime green headphones. His eyes are a red-brown and he wears a white t-shirt with grey jeans. They all look sixteen or seventeen.

"Fine. Be that way," the boy with sunglasses replies.

All three of them pull out swords and I can't keep myself from laughing.

"Gold swords?!" I say as I buckle over from laughter.

"How dare you insult the budder!" All three of them look highly offended.

I try to calm myself down as I take my battle stance. I'm not going to be able to take all three of them, but I don't go down without a fight. 'Sunglasses' takes a swing at me and I block it easily.

I block a few more swings, soon all three will be attacking me. 'Dad! Help! I'm being attacked!' I scream telepathically.

He appears behind the intruders and stares at me with his icy cold eyes. I block another swing.

'You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out.'

'Dad!' I scream at him, but he teleports away.

My father overprotected me all my life and now he is leaving to my own resort?!

I take a swing at the astronaut, but he jumps back. I'm tackled from behind and land with a thud. Whoever tackled me gets off and I roll onto my back. I take a random swing at their ankles, but miss all of them.

"Drop the sword," the one with the headphones commands.

I grit my teeth and growl, "Never."

He shrugs and swipes at my arm. I let go of my sword as my arm screams in pain. I cover the deep gash with my hand to stop the bleeding.

"Deadlox! What the fuck?!," the one with the sunglasses screams. "Grab a healing potion!"

Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! Like skeletons and zombies, healing potions harm me.

"Got one!" 'Ty' yells as he throws the splash potion on the ground.

I let out an agonizing scream as I wither in pain. The corners of my vision starts to turn black.

"Oh my god! What did you do?! I think we killed her!" 'Sunglasses' panics.

Then it goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

I let out a groan as I open my eyes. Instead of the blood red ceiling I expect to see, it's blue... Oh Notch. I'm in the Overworld. Three faces peer down at me, well two faces and a helmet.

"Are you ok?" The one with headphones asks.

"No," I reply sassily.

"Hey, we got you out of the Nether. You should be thanking us," the astronaut says.

"Ever thought that I might want to stay in the Nether?"

"What's your name?" 'Sunglasses' asks.

I just stare back at him. I push myself back onto my feet. The three of them look at me, waiting for a reply. Since none of them are expecting it, I run. I dash into the woods.

"Stay here, I'll go get her," I hear one say.

I dodge around the trees and jump over roots. The trees open up to a cliff. I skid to a stop and look over the edge. Below is a lake. I hear footsteps growing closer. I bend my knees and jump.

Air rushes past me, followed a splash. I gasp for air, as I break through the surface. I'm trying to swim as fast as I can, but it feels like I'm just thrashing around wildly. I hear a splash behind me just as I reach the bank. My defiant side tells me to wait for him at the bank and fight him off. My instincts tell me to run. I run to the edge of the forest and climb the nearest tree. I perch myself on a branch. 'Sunglasses' is cautiously walking towards the edge of the woods, sword in hand. He stops right underneath me. I inch the tiniest bit, causing the limb to creak and the leaves to rustle. His head snaps back, looking straight at me.

I pounce and land on him. His sword clatters out of his reach. I snatch it up and hold it above my head, ready to bring the blade down on his neck. In mid air, the razor sharp blade stops dead. A vibration shakes my hands and I drop the sword. In front if me I see a hairy beast of some sort, but he is standing upright and is wearing a business suit. On top of that he just saved 'Sunglasses'' live, using a golden axe.

The beast grabs my arm and jerks me off of 'Sunglasses.'

"Thanks Jerome," he says, climbing to his feet.

"No prob Sky," the beast says.

Sky grabs my other arm and asks, "Do you know where HQ is from here?"

"It's only a mile or so south," 'Jerome' says, nodding towards the south.

"Let's go then," Sky declares dragging me along.

Jerome leads us through the dense forest. The whole time Sky's grip on my arm never loosens. Above the trees, a group of buildings rise. My arm aches, from Sky clutching onto it and from the deep cut, that was now wrapped in white wool.

The building draw closer and closer. I notice that the largest one is made of pure obsidian. The other, smaller buildings are made of cobblestone and wood. A stone-brick wall surrounds the small city and a large gate sits, waiting for us. Two guards stand on either side.

The one has light brown hair and chocolate eyes. He wears a red and black, checkered hoodie. The other has dark brown hair and his eyes are hidden behind sunglasses. He is decked out in a black suit, with a navy blue shirt underneath.

"Bajan! Take her to the medical bay," Sky barks, getting their attention. They look up in our direction, but their eyes lock on me. "Ssundee, send out a search party for Deadlox and TrueMU."

Sky let's go of my arm and I take my chance. I dash to the side, but he's too quick. He snatches my arm. He pulls me towards him.

"You need medical attention, after that you can go prancing back to the Nether," he growls. "But until then you're staying here."

I scowl at him. I jerk my arm away from him and follow Bajan.

"So what's your name?" Bajan asks, trying to be friendly.

"Maya," I spit.

"Nice to meet you Maya! Welcome to Sky Army HQ," he informs me as we walk through the gate. "I'm BajanCanadian, you can call me Bajan or Benja. Whichever you prefer."

The place is packed with people. Men, women, even children. Most of them carry golden tools. They all wear a black and gold uniform.

Bajan leads me to a small building near the centre of the HQ. The inside is quartz white. Quartz, as in the material from the Nether, my home.

*TIME SKIP*

After screaming at a nurse to not give me healing potions, they rewrapped my arm and let me go. I walk out of the small hospital and start strutting out the front gate, when I'm stopped by Jerome.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks me.

"Home," I snarl.

"Uh, nice try." He points towards the sun that is sitting just above the mountains, "That sun is going down in a couple minutes and you will be out there getting ambushed by mobs."

"And?" I ask.

"You're staying here."

I groan. Mobs knew they shouldn't even dare touch me, but in order to keep my identity secret, I can't go skipping around in the forest at midnight. At least it gives me a chance to get revenge on Sky and his friends for bringing me here. I spin on my heel and wander around until I find Bajan.

"There you are!" He exclaims. "You're wanted in the conference room."

"Yay," I say sarcastically.

"Come on," he nods towards the largest building. I follow him to the top floor where a group of people wait. I have no idea who most of them are, but I recognize Sky, Deadlox, TrueMU, Jerome, Ssundee, and a girl with blue and pink hair that I met in the hospital.

SKYS POV

The Sky Army generals all wait patiently for Bajan to arrive with the girl.

"That girl probably left already," Deadlox mutters.

"You mean Maya?" TrueMU asks him.

"How do you know her name?" I butt-in.

"She...uh...told me," he responds awkwardly.

The door flies open revealing 'Maya' and the Canadian. This is the first time I've gotten a chance to look at her without her wanting to rip out my throat.

Her shoulder length hair, was dark brown and curly. She had dull green eyes and delicate features. She wore a white tank top, with grey skinny jeans and charcoal combat boots. She actually looked kinda pret- No, don't say it Sky. She wants to murder you, not kiss you.

Bajan takes his seat, leaving the mysterious girl standing at the front of the room with me. The whole point of this meeting was to decide if she was a threat or a potential recruit.

"Why were you in the Nether?" I interrogate.

"Does it matter?" She sasses.

"Yes, you could be The Daughter of Darkness for all I know."

"The Daughter of Darkness is nothing but a legend, a myth. She's not real," she reasons.

"Well we're assuming she is real, how would we know you're not her?"

"Seriously? If she is real and I am her, you'd be dead."

"She has a point," Ssundee throws in.

"Ok then, so you're not her, but still, what were you doing in the Nether?"

"Getting glowstone," she says with an eye roll.

"Why were you in Herobrine's palace?" Deadlox asks.

"My portal was destroyed, so I hid there."

"Why did you attack us?" TrueMU asks her.

"I...I was afraid." Her? Afraid? She's taken every chance she's gotten to either run away or kill me.

"Ok, I think we've heard enough. Threat or recruit?" I ask the group of generals.

They scribble out their votes on a piece of paper and hand them to me, as they exit the room. I order for Bajan, TrueMU and the girl to stay.

"Count the votes," I order TrueMU, handing him the stack of papers.

After a moment his head pops up and he says, "Two for recruit, eleven for threat."

"Really?" Maya asks him. He nods and she cackles loudly.

I had a feeling they would think of her as a threat. Sure, what she told us was innocent, but she just seemed so secretive.

"Alrighty then," I start. "Would you like to join the Sky Army?"

"What?! Didn't eleven of the votes say I was a threat?" She questions.

"Ya, if they think you're a threat, then I want you to be part of the army."

"Ha," she scoffs. "Thanks, but no thanks."

With that she struts out the doors to the conference room.


	3. Chapter 3

Did he seriously ask me to join his silly army? Almost everyone said I was a threat and I am. The last thing I'm going to do is join a human army.

'Maya?' A voice asks, telepathically. It sounded like it belonged to TrueMU.

'What do you want?' I ask back.

'I think you should reconsider about joining.'

'And why would that be?'

'I know who you are.'

'Oh ya? Who am I?'

'The one you claim not to be. You're The Daughter of Darkness.'

'Hate to break it to ya, but I'm not.'

'Nice try. You live Herobrine's palace, meaning you are one of his children. You are the only person who says you're a legend, everyone believes in Salvator. AND we are communicating telepathically, meaning we are both either a descendant of Notch or Herobrine.'

Ugh. A child of Notch.

'Fine, I'm her. What are you going to do about it? If I join your stupid army, I get more chances to destroy you all.'

'You and I both know what's going to happen.'

I freeze. I was just about to walk out the front gates, did he really know? Did he know the end to the prophecy?

'You found the-'

'The last tablet? Yup, I know how this ends.'

If he found the last tablet, which is in the Nether, that means...

'I'm your brother,' he continues.

I spin on my heel and march back to the conference room. Sky is sitting at the table with his head in his hands. His head snaps up when he hears me enter.

"I'll join your stupid army," I mumble to him. A smile spreads across his lips.

"Welcome to the Sky Army," he says, beaming. "I'll get Bajan and Fluffy to show you around."

I follow Sky to one of the smaller buildings. The inside is packed with people, all nibbling away on food. He leads me to a table that sits near the front of the cafeteria. There sit the thirteen generals. Hatred fills me, eleven of them didn't want me in their army. Sure, I didn't want to be here in the first place, but it was still hurtful that they voted against me.

Their eyes stare at me in shock. Murmurs spread around the table. I didn't need to hear them to know what they were saying. I'm not supposed to be here. Bajan and TrueMU were the only exceptions. They were the same shocked expression as everyone else, but for a different reason. They thought I was gone, even after TrueMU talked to me.

"Bajan?" Sky asks.

"Ya?"

"Can you and Jayrome show her around?" Bajan nods and stands up. Jerome stands up as well, but grumbles curses under his breath.

Bajan gestures for me to follow him and runs out of the cafeteria. I shrug and chase after. I burst out the front door and into a sea of people. I catch a glimpse of a red and black hoodie. I dash into the crowd, dodging around the other recruits. I catch up to him quickly. I grab his arm and spin him around. As he swirls around, he trips over his own feet and lands on his back. I giggle as I help him up. Jerome walks reluctantly towards us, still cursing.

The beast shoots a glare at both of us and mumbles, "Let's get this tour over with."

Bajan shows me around with a smile, telling me details, while Jerome sulks behind us. I learn that the smaller wooden and cobblestone buildings each handle a certain need. One is for crafting, one for farming, one for mining and smelting, the medical bay, potions and enchanting, storage, PVP training, and the cafeteria. Each of the buildings have apartments above them. The tall, obsidian building has more apartments and the conference room and a prison. In front of the building sits a time square, bustling with life.

"Bajan, Sky wants to talk to you," the blue and pink haired girl tells him, walking up to us.

"Ok. Jerome, can you show Maya where her room is?" The furry animal plasters on a fake smile and nods.

Once the Canadian leaves, Jerome and the girl both scowl at me.

"You're not supposed to be here," the girl says, jabbing a finger at me.

"No, pretty sure I am," I says, innocently.

"Why are you here?" Jerome growls, baring two sharp fangs.

"I was asked to join your army. Isn't it exciting!" I play the excited and innocent girl card.

"That's not what we meant. We know that almost everyone voted against you and Sky wouldn't normally ask someone like you to join," the girl spits.

I lower my voice so it's cold and stern, "Look bitch, Sky wanted me to join, so I did and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh ya? You have no idea what's it's like to have the constant threat of death. You won't even last a week," he spins on her heel and struts away.

Seriously? She thinks I don't know what's it's like to love with death around every corner? I'm hated by every single human. Everyone waits the day of my death. I'm the Daughter of Darkness. Maybe she should try out life as me.

"Who are you?" Jerome growls.

"I'm Maya...?" I tell him, trying to act innocent.

"You don't get it. No one tries to murder the leader of an army and then and then joins in the same day. There's a reason your here."

"TrueMU is my brother," it's true, he is my brother. I just hope he hasn't told anyone his identity.

"Jerome? I thought I asked you to take her to her room," Bajan walks up.

"Uh, I was going to find her a room, but there's no empty ones," he lies. I could point it out, but then I'd have to tell him what happened.

"Oh... Well then, guess you're bunking with us!"

I shoot a mocking smile at Jerome. I knew he wanted to stay away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

After the first few days, people were starting to warm up to me. I learned that the 14 generals were Sky, Deadlox, TrueMU, Bajan, Jerome, Mudkip, Seto, Dawn, Bodil, Sparklez, Caveman, Brotato, Ssundee and Bashur. Each of them were in charge of a different job. Sky was the leader, of well, everyone. Deadlox was in charge of hunting. TrueMU was mining. Bajan did the PVP training. Jerome collected wood. Huskeymudkipz over saw construction. Setosorcerer did the enchanting. Dawn was head nurse. Bodil scouted for enemies. Sparklez was head of crafting. Caveman did farming. Brotato took care of the cafeteria. Ssundee over saw storage. Bash took care of guards. I was assigned to storage with Ssundee. I had a two hour shift and then I had PVP training.

*at training*

I walk in the entrance to the huge arena. I smile at Benja and wave hello. Most training days were a half-hour of practice and then Bajan would teach us something new.

"We're doing something a little different today Biggums," he tells me.

We wait until the rest of the class shows up, then he starts to explain. He hands each of us a full body suit. It has a grey, gold, and black design that swirls around it. I quickly slide it over my jeans and tank top. It's skintight with a hood and visor.

"You're going to be put in an arena where you will battle each other. The suits you were given are fitted with multiple censors. No harm will be done to you. The censors calculate how much damage you take from an attack. When you take twenty points of damage you're out," he takes moment to let it sink in. "Chests are placed around the map. You can find armour, food, weapons, and sometimes useless poop."

We're escorted to one of the battle arenas. It's a rough depiction of the Nether. The walls are lined with Netherack and Netherbrick. Fountains of lava flow randomly around the map.

"Screens are fitted in the visor of your suit. It will tell you if you need to eat, how much health you have and it will also show your experience level," he leads us the the centre of the arena where 24 pods sit. They surround a small structure in the middle that houses a crafting table and some chests. "Please find yourself a pod and wait patiently. Oh, and welcome to The Hunger Games. This is your first game so most likely you won't win."

I find myself in the glass container, waiting. A piston is ready to push me up so I can sprint to the chests. I bounce on the balls of my feet in anticipation. Then it occurs to me there's only 15 people in the class and there's 24 pods. Then 9 of the 14 generals march in. There's of course Bajan, Jerome, Sky, Ssundee, Brotato, Sparklez, Bodil, TrueMU, and Deadlox.

The floor beneath me starts rumbling. A countdown in the corner of my vision starts. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3...2...1... Go! I sprint towards the centre and fling a chest open. I pull out a bow, a feather and a chain chest-plate. I run away from the centre and towards the outskirts of the map. I find three chests all fairly close to each other. I know have 5 arrows, 2 baked potatoes, 3 raw pork chops, iron leggings, a bottle-o-enchanting, an iron ingot and a stone axe.

There's a crack of thunder and a message appears. "Destroy611 was slain by BajanCanadian using Iron Sword." Then a second. "HIRTALIZER was slain by ASF Jerome using Iron Axe." A third, "ScubaSav was blown up by SkyTheKidRS." A fourth, "Deadlox was slain by Ssundee." And a fifth, "Ssundee was slain by TrueMU."

Five down, nineteen left. Fortunately, two of the generals were already out. I decide to meander back to spawn. Maybe something was left in the chests. One the way there, I find two more chests. In the first chest, I find another iron ingot, a gold ingot, a chain helmet, and leather boots. In the second, there's a stick, two snowballs, a raw steak, and a gold helmet.

At spawn, a girl has her back to me, looting a chest. I pull out my bow and aim for her neck. I'm about to let the arrow free, but I pause. Killing her right now seemed too easy. I mean she had her back to me and I was just going to snipe her. It just doesn't seem quite far. Whatever, I shrug. I take aim once again, just as she turns around. Her eyes are wide and fearful. Seriously? It's just a game lady.

"Please don't hurt me," she pleads. I let the bow down the slightest bit. "We could team!"

"Team?" I repeat.

"Ya, the generals do it all the time."

I roll my eyes and shoot her. She's teleported out of the arena and her items are left on the ground. The text in the corner of my visor reads, "SamWinchester was shot by MayaVirtus." My last name causes me to wince and at the same time, smile. Virtus meant power. On the other end, my last name could lead to me being discovered.

Another message pops up, reading, "Death Match in 5 minutes." How many people died? As if on cue, a box pops up with four names. MayaVirtus, BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, SkyTheKidRS. Great. Just great. I'm against three generals. If what Sam said was true, then Bajan and Jerome were more then likely a team. I quickly craft myself an iron sword and look to see if anything was left in the chests. Unfortunately, they are all bare, but I still had Sam's loots to like through.

I end up with almost full iron, only my boots are chain, an iron sword and my bow with plenty of arrows. Soon, I'm teleported back to my starting pod and it pushed me up in a matter of seconds. All three charge towards me. I fire a couple of arrows, but can't land any good hits. They've gotten to close for comfort. I dash towards them, slashing wildly with my sword. I run right past them and towards a lavefall (that's a thing, right?) I stop beside it. In one swift move, I twirl around, letting the tip of an arrow drag through the lava and fire it at Sky. His items land on the ground and the message reads, "SkyTheKidRS went up in flames." (Up in flaaames... Coldplay reference :P)

The other two are close enough to use my sword now. I kick Jerome in the stomach and block a hit from Bajan. I put all my weight on my back foot. In an arch of silver, I 'kill' Jerome and cause a lot of damage on Bajan. In a quick jab Bajan disappears and fireworks shoot up from the starting pods.

...

AUTHOURS NOTE! Wooooo!  
I'm still looking for OCs. I would prefer guys because that's what I need. You can send in a girl but I can't guarantee they'll be in the story. Also if you could PM your OCs to me.

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapon of choice: (plz stick to what is actually in Minecraft...)

Back story:

I think that's it... PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5- Chapter 5- Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for the OCs! (I got 1...) I have one or two things to say quickly and then we'll GOT ON WITH IT!

1- the "theme song" I picked for this story is: Monster-Imagine Dragons. I find that song suits this story so listen to it to help set the mood. Also Demons works.

2- I want to drag out this story to like 50 chapters! (Like that'll happen) I have one main plot and then a bunch of mini things that happen. That also means it will take awhile for your OC to show up.

3- I'm going to try to not have a bunch of authors notes. (Even though there about a million stories I'd like to tell you...) If your OC is in the story I will give you credit at the very end of the story.

4- still need OCs (refer to last chapter cause im lazy :P)

6- I should really shut up now...

7- I skipped 5

8- I was going to say something else but I forgot

9- I remembered 8

10- NEW WORLD! EEEEEKKKK ME LOVES!

11- I was going to say something else... Oh well

5- five is back

42- this is not going to be updated regularly... COLDPLAY!

12- I love you if you read all of this

12- GET ON WITH IT!

12- I used 12 three times...

1.36- so much for not a lot of A/Ns...

13- ok seriously

GET ON WITH IT!

It's been four months now and it's only now that it came to my mind. What about my father? What does he think about this? How do I get home? I guess it doesn't really matter, considering I'll be fulfilling the prophecy soon. There's a point when you accept your fate. I've known my future my whole life and still haven't grown to accepting it. Now that I'm part of this army, it's getting harder and harder for me to accept it. There's something in me. Something that causes my breath to hitch whenever our eyes meet. Something that makes me look forward to waking up. It's all because of him.

I practically sprint to the PVP arena. I had only a few more classes and then I would be assigned another job. Bajan's warm smile greets me as I burst into the stadium.

"Was your shift in the storage unit?" He asks me.

"Great," I answer, rolling my eyes. "What are we doing today?"

"A bit of hand to hand combat and we got some new suits for the Hunger Games, so we'll take a look at those."

Once the class begins, he shows us the new suits. They are a plain black and that's it.

Then Bajan says, "These suits can change what you look like, your name, and now a non-tribute can give you stuff while you're in the game."

He hands everyone a suit to try out. I slip it on and the all black suit ripples into a white tank top and grey jeans, the exact outfit I'm wearing. I watch Bajan twitch his fingers on his right hand. His suit turns to a plain cyan hoodie with black jeans. He twitches his fingers again and his suit morphs to a white t-shirt, brown jeans, with black hair and dark blue eyes. He changes back to his usual outfit and waits to see if anyone was paying attention. I drum my finger tips on my thigh and my outfit changes to a light blue v-neck and black leggings. Even the texture of my clothing changes. I glance at my hair and notice it's platinum blonde and comes to my waist. I twitch my fingers again and change back to my usual.

Bajan's eyes catch mine and he pulls back his lips into a warm smile. I return a grin, but our eyes don't leave each other. I have that feeling again. It feels like a weight on my ribs, but at the same time I feel lighter, like I could float away. (So not going to put Maya in a love triangle...)

*Time Skip*

I was busy working in the storage unit. The lid to the chest I'm opening creaks open. It was the chest for diamonds and it was looking pretty bare. I check over my shoulder to make sure no ones watching. I was the only one in the room. I swirl my hand in the air and then open my palm to the sky. There's a flash of light and then a stack of diamonds rests in my hands. I stuff the chest full and since this army has strange some obsession, I fill up the gold chests to. I was going to fill the iron chest while I was at it, but I heard the soft tread of footsteps.

I whirl around to see Dawn with arms crossed glaring at me. What the Nether is she doing here?

"What do you think you're doing?" She demands.

"Um...working?"

"I mean what are you still doing here? As in the Sky Army."

"I'm doing the same as everyone else...?"

"Quit playing stupid. I know you're not who you say you are and until you tell me, I'll make your life a living hell."

I deepen my tone. "You're forgetting I'm from hell."

She flashes a mocking smile, "Then I'll make it a nightmare."

"Nice try. My life is a nightmare AND I'm your worst nightmare."

She scoffs, "I'm not afraid of you. My nightmares are the same as everyone else's, The Daughter of Darkness."

"Oh trust me I know." With that I push past her and head to the PVP arena.

Dawn was one of the few people that made me want the day of Salvator to come. I wish I could flash my white eyes at her and give her an evil grin. Of course I can't do that. The grain of attachment to a few if these humans is too much for me to destroy them all.

"Hey Maya," a voice says to my left.

I glance over my shoulder to see my brother, TrueMU.

"On your way to the arena?" He asks.

"Ya. Where you off to?"

"Same place as you. The arena."

Why was he going to the arena? He was a general he hardly ever went anywhere apart from his department and the main building.

He reads my confuzzled expression and asks, "Did you seriously forget? It's the last day until you're reassigned. Everyone's coming to watch your final test."

Dammit.


	6. Chapter 6- DA HUNGER DEANS

The final test was one round of the Hunger Games. Simple, right? Wrong. This was not the usual group of 24. This was with 200 tributes. Every student of every PVP class was taking part in one giant game. The games of 24 were simple. After a couple of games I memorized my opponents' tactics and the game grew easier. Now it was almost 200 people that I had never played against. 200 humans all dying to win. Humans. I'm not human. That one fact alone, gave me the greatest advantage imaginable.

There's an upside to being a descendant of Herobrine. I had acute senses, the ability to communicate telepathically, stronger muscles, spawning in materials and teleporting. On top of that each child has a different specialty. My oldest brother, Uriah, can control lava and fire. Noah can control mobs. I have a very unique power. I control fear. Of course I can't use my inhuman powers in the games, unless I want to give myself away.

Your rank in the games determined what job you would be given. Low ranks would be given storage, smelting, farming and other boring jobs. A little higher then that and you might get brewing, enchanting and working in the medical bay. In the top 100 and you have a chance at mining and lumber. Then if your in the top 25 percent, you can get guardsmen, scout, spy and other high ranking jobs. In rare cases, some have been asked to become a general.

Here I wait, in the small pod. This time the arena depicted a snow biome. Not ideal for someone who grew up in the Nether. This arena was easily three times the size of the other ones. 200 pods each held an eager competitor. I bounce on the balls of my feet, trying to work out the nervousness. I barely notice the countdown reading 3, 2, 1.

The piston below me lurches up and I sprint for the centre. I fling open a chest and randomly grab the contents. I run into the surrounding forest until I'm sure no one is near me. I managed to snag a wooden sword, a chain helmet, an iron ingot and two raw steaks. I hear the soft rustle of trees and freeze instantly. Two girls come into view and freeze. They both appear to have no weapon and it seems as though they were teaming.

The one girl was my first 'kill' in a Hunger Games, Samantha Winchester. The other had dark navy blue hair, gray eyes, dark red hoodie, black ripped jeans, black combat boots, and a necklace with two rings attached.

"Please don't kill us," the new girl pleads.

"It's not worth begging with her," Samantha tells her. "She'll kill ya no matter what. Trust me. I tried."

Now that Samantha has created a stereotype, I feel inclined to prove her wrong.

"That was different," I tell Sam. "Wanna team?"

Their eyes light up and whatever distrust Sam had for me fades.

"I'm Avalon and this is Sam," the one girl tells me.

After a moment of silence, Sam pipes up, "So...are we just going to sit here...?"

"No, let's get moving."

With that we march further into the forest. Along the way we pick up the odd chest, but find nothing out of the ordinary. We trek back towards spawn and climb the surrounding mountains. I pull myself to the peak of the largest one. Waiting is a double chest. I flip the chest open to find leather armour and other useless junk. Avalon and Sam were climbing the other peaks, meaning I was all alone.

I quickly swirl my hand in the air and pray no one sees me. I place my hand in the chest and an enchanted iron sword appears along with three diamonds. I snatch out the contents and make my way back down. Waiting for me is Avalon.

"Find anything good?" I ask her.

"Iron chest plate, some iron ingots, and some sticks. You?"

I hold out the diamonds and the sword. Her eyes widen and her jaw drops.

Samantha comes stumbling down the mountain and yells, "I FOUND A DIAMOND!"

"Maya found three!" Avalon yells back.

"What?!" Sam yells when she finally standing with us.

I hold out the diamonds to show her.

"Holy...shit..." Sam says slowly.

"Diamond swords here we come!" I fist pump.

Avalon hands me two sticks and Sam passes me her diamond. I lug thru the snow to the centre. I craft the two swords and hand them each one, keeping the one I spawned in for myself.

"How many are left?" Avalon inquires.

"Only fifty-four are dead."

"Let's go get some kills then!"

We decide on parkouring across the treetops. We quickly get in the flow of running and jumping. We find two bows, almost 20 arrows and some random bits of armour. Avalon and I each take a bow and half of the arrows.

It doesn't take long for us to find people. There's a group of four standing in a clearing. Before Avalon and Sam get a say in attacking them or not, I land a snipe on the ones neck. His death message appears and his friends spot us. I fire a few more arrows and then jump down from my perch. I take a sweeping slash with my sword. It's enough to finish one off and badly injure another. I block a swing and kick out his legs. He falls onto the snow and I quickly stab him. I spin around and throw my sword. It lands in the last person's neck.

Avalon and Sam hop down from the trees and rummage through the remains.

"You do realized you just had a one vee four and didn't take a single heart of damage, right?" Sam inquires.

I give her a quick nod and carry on thru the forest. I keep an arrow notched, just incase. There's the soft rustle of leaves, but it's only momentarily, not the wind. I spin around and draw back the bowstring. Avalon and Sam quickly duck, just as I shoot. I just barely miss the tribute. He quickly ducks into a roll and lashes out. In a quick flash it reads, "AvalonGrey was slain by NoahCraftFTW" followed by "SamanthaWinchester was slain by NoahCraftFTW." He tackles me to the ground and holds his sword just above my throat.

"Maya?" He asks.

"Noah?"

In response he flashes his blue eyes white. I blink mine to white and then back. He gets off of me and helps me to my feet.

"There's less then a hundred alive. Wanna team?" He asks.

"Sure," I shrug.

We climb on the treetops and make one big loop around the arena. You would think that in an arena packed with a hundred people, you would be able to find someone. After what's feels like hours, we spot a team of four being chased by another six.

"Ready?" Noah asks me.

I give him a slight nod and fire three arrows. Each one lands a hit, but no where vital. Noah jumps down, followed by me. I chase after the group if four, while he takes on the six. The team that was running for their lives takes their chances and charge towards me.

I throw an extra stone sword I had and it buries itself in ones throat. I kill the second with an arrow. I sprint towards the other two. I jump up in the air and push off a tree to get around them. In one clean slash, I finish both off.

I dart between the trees to where Noah fought off the remaining three. He kills off two, but fails to notice the one behind him. I go to throw my iron sword, but I'm tackled from the side. I land on the ground with a thud. A message appears reading, "NoahCraftFTW was slain by MayaVirtus." When I was tackled my sword was thrown off-target and hit Noah. Shit. Now I had no weapon and had to face who ever it was on top of me.

A diamond sword is pressed into my throat as I get a chance to see the face of my killer.

CLIFFHANGER! PEACE!


End file.
